In the oil and gas industry today, there is an increasing emphasis on obtaining nuclear measurements, such as formation density and neutron porosity, in both open hole and/or cased-hole environments. However, the data obtained by pulsed neutron tools is tainted by the fact that the particles that interrogate the formation (e.g., neutrons, gammas) also interrogate the borehole fluid (e.g., drilling fluid). In cased-hole environments, the particles also interrogate the metallic casing and the cement between the casing and the formation. While techniques have been developed to account for the presence of materials and substances other than those of the formation of interest, any improvement in the processing of logging data to obtain more accurate predictions of geophysical parameters (whether for open hole or cased-hole logging) will provide a competitive benefit. Moreover, processing of logging data that makes more viable logging systems that do not use chemical sources (e.g., AmBe and Cs137) is also needed.